


Waxing Gibbous

by aron_kristina



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Interracial Relationship, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, implied open relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angua needs a bit of release when the full moon is near.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waxing Gibbous

**Author's Note:**

> Presumably takes place after Thud.
> 
> Beta'd by C. Comments and concrit welcome.

It is almost full moon. Angua’s patience is wearing thin, a thousand small things adding up to make her annoyed. And she hasn’t had any time alone with Carrot for almost two weeks. It’s enough to make anyone snap.

To top it all up, as she’s getting into the locker room to get changed it smells of bloody vampire. Sally gets a lot of night shifts, as does she, but this is just too much. She goes straight for her locker, not looking up to see where Sally is. Not needing to, her presence like a sharp spike in Angua’s mental map.

“Bad night?” Sally asks.

Before Angua is even aware of moving she has Sally pressed up against the wall and is growling low in her throat. Sally looks taken aback for a moment before she smiles.

“Full moon. And the Captain has been so busy lately, hasn’t he?” she says, and Angua presses closer, growl deepening, fingers trying to curl up into claws. She’s stretched so thin, and something has to snap. Sally smiles and presses a kiss to the corner of Angua’s mouth.

Something snaps.

Angua presses her whole body against Sally’s and kisses her. Well, kissing is perhaps a generous description, Angua is licking at Sally’s mouth while Sally stands there. Then Sally puts her hands into Angua’s hair, a gentle pressure, petting her, and steers her so that Sally can kiss her properly, lips and tongue and a hint of teeth. Angua’s hands relax and she uses them to rip open Sally’s uniform. Distantly, she’s aware that someone is going get angry about this, but she doesn’t care. She needs to get to all that skin.

She starts licking her way down Sally’s torso. When she finds the breasts she also finds out that licking in different ways make Sally sigh in different ways. It makes her feel good, so she keeps on doing that. Sally’s hands are still in Angua’s hair, steering her a bit but mostly just petting. And scratching behind the ears. She’s being good. A good doggie.

She becomes aware of a smell further down. Underneath Sally’s uniform trousers. She starts to fumble with the leather belt but it proves too much for her hands who haven’t quite decided if they’re hands or paws, so she uses her teeth to bite through it. Sally pushes her away gently, and Angua whines, but it’s just so she can step out of her trousers and she beacons Angua back, and Angua can bury her nose in the smell. It’s not how it usually smells, of cleanness and the day’s sweat, of woman, and sometimes a bit of urine stuck in the hair. It smells clean, yes, and like woman, but that earthy smell of sweat, of living, is missing. There is another smell there instead, old, but not unpleasant, and Angua breathes in deeply. She reaches out with her tongue to see if the hairs taste anything like they smell, and it turns out they do. She licks deeper, searching for the taste, and Sally’s hands are petting her. She can hear Sally murmuring things like ‘good’ and ‘there’ and ‘yes’, and the part of Angua that is not wolf is slightly ashamed about it, but the larger part of Angua is just pleased. Both parts do agree that this feels good, even if it’s for slightly different reasons.

Sally is getting louder, and she’s steering Angua more now, away from the taste to focus on a nub that makes Sally grind against her when she licks it. So she licks it, until Sally stiffens and makes a small sigh. Angua knows what’s happening and keeps licking until Sally pushes her away gently. She looks up at Sally who of course looks glowing instead of sweaty, sticky and blotchy like Angua always does.

“Lie on your back,” Sally says, her voice gentle but commanding, and Angua does. Her mind is getting clearer, for a certain value of clearer, and she’s feeling the demands of her body now instead of the demands to please. She tries to get her trousers off while Sally takes off her torn shirt. Her body really is beautiful, made to entice, and her skin is pale except for a red bruise on the underside of her left breast. ‘I did that’, Angua thinks, and feels a surge of something. She’ll belong to Angua for as long as the bruise is there, which probably isn’t that long given that she’s a vampire, but for that time she’s Angua’s.

Sally gets to her knees and unbuttons Angua’s trousers, pulling them down and off, taking her heavy boots and socks with them. She doesn’t waste any time, just spreads Angua’s legs and dives between them. She’s good with her mouth, and Angua suddenly wonders if all vampires are, before she gives herself over to sensation. It’s quick, over almost before it’s started, and as soon as Angua feels the faint sensation of fangs against her labia she throws her head back and howls.

She comes back to herself, aware of feeling relaxed and wrapped in something soft. She opens her eyes and realizes she’s wrapped in one of the blankets the use for prisoners on cold nights. Sally is sitting next to her, petting her hair, looking completely at ease in her black dress. Angua lifts her head.

“Ah, you’re awake,” Sally says. “The Captain wants to speak to you, I believe.”

She gets up and Angua wonders how she’s supposed to explain this.

“Next time we could maybe include him?” Sally says, before she saunters out the door and leaves Angua to her confused thoughts.


End file.
